Double date at the lake
by jessiejlp1987
Summary: Derek had planned on spending a week at the lake with Kendra at her parents cottage three hours away for March Break but when Kendra is forced to bring her troubled cousin, Eric, along for the ride she also wants Casey to tag along as Eric's date. Will Derek be okay with this or will he finally come to terms with what has been right in front on him all along? I do not own LWD.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure how to reply as a whole to everyone at once, so I'll just have to do it this way. Thank you so much for the kind reviews. It really means a lot and makes me want to keep going. Perhaps I will write a sequel in the near future. XOXO to all my Dasey lovers:) And here's to hoping that LIFE WITH DEREK AGAIN will be picked up so we can have more.**

"Dareyyyyy." Maybe if he didn't move she would get bored, hop off his lap which was becoming increasingly numb, and get the hint that he wanted to do nothing more than watch the Hockey game.

"Dare Bear," she continued while nibbling his ear, which he normally enjoyed but not when sports were on and her blond hair blocked his line of vision.

Kendra sighed audibly, crossed her arms agrily, and shift her weight which caused Derek to jerk his leg and bite down a growl of pain. Sometimes he liked Kendra...like really really liked her. She was older than him.

Taught him plenty of moves that will come in handy with his next girlfriend.

Lets be honest. There are two kinds of girls you end up with. The kind you marry and the kind you mess around with. She was the latter and would probably put a hit out on him when he ended up wanting more than a whinny bitch who wanted sex, attention, and gifts. Sure he had a job at Smelly Nellies but Edwin's money paid for every date and flower he loathed to give her.

No way in hell was he going to spend hard earned money on someone who wouldn't be around for the long haul.

A commercial came on.

"Eh, finally!" Kendra screamed in his ear. "Ok, here's the sitch. Our trip for March break next week that you and I have been planning for like ever is going to have to change a little."

"We're not going?" Derek said a little too cherrifully which she some how did not seem to pick up on .

"Heehee, no silly willy, it's just my cousin Eric has chosen that particular week to make a visit and Mom wants me to take him with us."

Derek choked on his coke. "Juvy Eric. I thought he was still locked up?"

"He was up until last month. Aunt Meg said he's made a lot of progress and just needs a change of scenery and some fun that doesn't involve drugs and grand theft auto."

How does she say this stuff with a straight face life she's talking about the next big sale at the gap. "Let me get this straight," he cleared his throat. "You plan on letting him spend a week by the lake with just you and I twenty miles from civilization where he will have nothing to do _but _think of ways to get in trouble."

He took another sip of soda. "Bright idea, babe."

"That is why I have devised the best plan in history of plans to keep hin occupied, out of trouble...," and then she purred, "and out of our way,"

That seductive tone in her voice was too much to take and for a moment he clearly forgot what a menipulative brat she was as he caught her lip glossed lips down on his. "And what big plan have you come up with."

"Casey."


	2. Chapter 2

It started out with a smirk, then a grin, and then a full on hysterical laughing fit.

"Y..You mean to tell me that you want to set up miss goody two shoes who thinks

'living dangerously' means not filling out the bonus question on a test with someone

who plans on spending his near future on death row. No offense Ken but I'm pretty

sure they have nothing in common."

Derek literally heaved her off his right leg and lept twords the kitchen to make a

sandwich. He found the bologna, solomie, turkey, mozzerella cheese, cheddar

cheese, ketchup, pickles, mustard, and some green olives for that certain kick and

piled in on a sub. He had not failed to notice a certain 'if looks could kill' stare baring

down on him. He took a bite of his sub and reached back into the fridge to grab one

of his dad's beers. George rarely drank but he did keep emergency alcohol on hand

incase Nora jumped down his throat. Derek found that his goofy father might be

smarter than he let on.

They seemed to be having a staring contest as he downed half of the drink. His head

began to feel a little fuzzy but not nearly enough for what was to come.

"Derek." Shit. She used his actual name. Bad news.

He chewed...and chewed...and chewed some more. It was clear what she was waiting

for. For him to speak first. _I wonder if she'll notice if I take another bite_, he wondered

as the inevitable swallowing happened.

"I just don't see why it has to be Casey," he began in a voice that sounded nothing

like his own.

Kendra looked at him in suspicion. "I just mean that someone more like Tiffany or

Brit might be more Eric's speed. Do you honestly think that he'll have anything in

common with Spacey. She'll just sit by the lake reading a book or getting ready for

finals that are three months away and not to mention...I can't stand her and dont

relish the thought of spending my March Break anywhere near her annoyingness."

"It's not like I plan on throwing them an engagement party when we get home, Darey,

but I know that Casey has been pretty depressed since her and Max split. Maybe this

is just the kick she needs to get out of her funk."

"What about Casey being in a funk," Nora just happened to pick that moment to

enter the kitchen.

"Derek and I have been talking and we thought that bringing Casey with us to the

lake would really help her deal with the whole Max thing."

Derek smirked to himself. Nora would never let her precious Casey go anywhere

without her. "That doesn't sound like too bad of an idea."

"Say what?" Derek squeaked.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Nora scolded. "And I think Casey getting out of the

house for awhile will do her good. Don't get me wrong. If there is one thing that I

have always admired about Casey is her work ethic but if she doesn't get out and

have a little fun she'll drive herself mad...and the rest of us," she added quitely.

"That's what Derek and I were just saying, right Darey?"

He failed to answer which gave him a nasty elbow to the ribs. "Right."

"So it's cool if she comes?"

"I don't see why not." Nora shrugged her approval.

"Great! Then I'll just run upstairs and tell her to get packed," Kendra started to run

up the stairs that connected to the laundrey room off of the kitchen. "Tootles, Nora,"

"Tootles," Nora said back with the shake of her head and grinned. "She sure is

something, Derek."

"Yup."

How was he going to do this? It was suppose to be a week full of skiing, sex, and

hockey. Now he was going to be stuck with the one person he couldn't stand above

all else. Her screeching "D-EREK" and her plan rudeness were the only future he

could now grasp.

Contrary to what others might think, he didn't really hate Casey. He could't hate the

only person who challenged him above all else. Respect. That's what he had for her.

She crawled beneath his skin like no other. He hated having her around yet searched

her out every chance he got. She was witty and he loved to hear the next words

out of her mouth, which he would never admit to anyone.

He barely admitted that to himself silently in his own head.

It was a pain in the ass to admit that the only reason he came onto icky vicky, Casey's

cousin, a year ago was because they were related and he had hoped for half of the

fire that Spacey threw his way. She had been nothing like her. A total flake and

complete bitch. I guess some would call Casey that too but she wasn't malicious.

Vicky had looked like her and that was it.

Maybe his next girl will be a spit-fire. He could only hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Casey stared blankley at the computer screen, half writing an essay on _To Kill A _

_Mockingbird _and half opening her drawer to glance at the beautiful picture of Max

taken at a football game a month ago just a week before she had called it quits. She

missed him. It killed her to admit that she had dumped one of the best looking guys

in school but she had lost too much of herself to keep up the facade. She hated

whom she had become. He hadn't been the best boyfriend. He never opened doors

for her, told her how beautiful she was, or took her out on romantic dates. He wasn't

for her and that was what Casey had to admit to herself.

In the midst of self pity, a rapid knocking tapped on her door. "Casey!" a sing song

voice echoed with a slight muffle.

_Great. A Peppy blond is coming to tell me I have died and am being taken to _

_Lonley for Life hell, _she thought.

With reluctance, Casey answered.

"Come in, Kendra." The blond burst through the door half way through those three

little words.

"And what do I owe his pleasure?" Casey struggled to keep the sarcasm from her

voice.

"Oh nothing too interesting." Kendra bounced onto her freshly made bed, wrinkling

it worse than it had been when she had awoken.

Without another word between the two, Casey turned back twords her computer and

began typing. Typing nonscense words that would have to be erased as soon as

Kendra got the hint and left.

"Hhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa."

"Is there something I can do for you or are you just trying to excape the presence of

my disgusting step brother?"

"Actually, I think I might have some great news that will have you jumping with

excitement."

"Alright. You have my undevided attention," Casey said as she swung her chair

around and put one foot in front of the other to crawl twords Kendra. "Spill."

"You...,"she paused.

"Ahha," Casey egged on.

"And me..."

"Ya."

"AndDerekandEricareallgoingto thelakenextweektohaveaawsome andtotallyfunfilled

marchbreak."

Casey shook her head. Kendra had said everything in a blur of words that she

couldn't have caught everything even if she had tried with every fiber of her being.

"Huh?"

"Casey, Casey, Casey. It's simple. We want you to come with us to the lake next

week," Kendra said a matter of fact like as she whipped open Casey's closet and

began pulling summer clothing from her closet. She held up a green tank top with a

jeweled neckline next to her body. "Do you have anything sexier than this?"

Ignoring the question, Casey stood up, walked to the window, and sat on the sill

crossing her arms.

"I'm not sure Kendra. I had already made plans with Emily and the idea of a break

does most definitely not include Derek."

"Oh come on, you'll find something to preoccupy you while I occupy your brother."

"Step brother," she corrected. Casey wasn't sure why her and Derek both insisted on

correcting everyone when they failed to put step infront but it pissed them both off.

"I'm sure Emily will be fine without you for one week. You should get out of the

house...especially with everything that has happened." Pity etched on Kendra's face.

Instead of getting annoyed with that look that she had gotten so many times in the

past weeks, Casey just looked at Kendra.

Of all the girls Derek had dated in the past, the girl before her wasn't as pretty as the

rest of them. She had a certain something that was undeniable. She was confident

and from what Casey had heard, experienced. That had to be the only reason on

why Derek was with her.

And speaking of the ban of her existence, he came sauntering in like he owned the

place. He was wearing a tight grey t-shirt with a black blutton down thrown over it,

his washed out jeans hanging low on his hips. Just having heard the toilet flush

moments before, that could explain why his belt was undone and he was rebuckling

it right in front of them, or he tried because Kendra chose that moment to grab him

in that exact spot and unbuckled what he had just slightly accomlished, pulling him in

for a full on kiss.

She would never admit it to herself but every time Derek kissed a girl, it fascinated

her. It wasn't like Casey had dated a lot of guys but Sam and Max never kissed her

like that. Sam had insisted on keeping his mouth closed and Max was more of a hard

pressed peck one minute or too much tongue the next. Derek's technique just

looked right. His lips did most the work with the occational flick of his tongue darting

into her mouth for a tease which caused Kendra to sigh audibly. Apparently they had

no shame.

"Ahhhhahhmmm," Casey cleared her throat.

Derek just smirked in that way of his. "So how about it, Spacey? You in?"


	4. Chapter 4

They had been on the road for the past hour; a straight shot off of I65 on their way

East to Mississinewa Lake.

Casey had been suprised when Eric had come along, stating that they had forgotten

to inform her that she was obviously being forced on a week long date.

Kendra said that she had told Casey in her room the minute she invited (or rather

ordered) her to join them.

Apparently Kendra had talked so fast that Casey missed that bit of information.

It was obvious to Derek that his step sister was attracted to the guy.

Eric had jet black hair that he kept flicking out of his view with the toss of his head,

stark green eyes that were probably visible in the dark like a cats, and a dimple in

each cheek that he kept flashing purposly at Casey every time she glimpsed his way.

He had never actually met him himself, just heard a lot of stories.

Eric was leechy.

Derek could already tell.

Casey had fallen asleep, her sunglasses dipping low on her nose. Her angelic features

were softened and the loose fitting low cut tshirt she wore exposed the top of

her high breasts.

The guy hadn't lost focus of his step sister for more than a minute since Derek had

picked them up.

Thank God she was wearing jeans. Her mile long legs were bound to undo the rat.

"Aaahammm," Derek cleared his throat.

"So how's Juvy?" Kendra jutted her foot into his thigh...hard. "Shit! It was just a

question." Why she insisted on putting her smelly feet on his legs every time they

were in the car puzzled him.

Eric just chuckled at their exchange before streching his legs out further and bumping

Casey's knee of purpose. She changed position slightly but didn't wake up.

"It's nothing to brag about but it gets my mom off my ass for two seconds, me not

being home and all. I think somewhere in the back of my mind, that's why I stole

the car. Just so I would have an excuse to take a vaca from the bitch."

"What kind of car was it?" Derek asked, not that he was really interested in anything

the jerk had to say.

It did keep his eyes focused to the front for a change.

"Ha," he exclaimed, "That's the kicker. It was a beat up old chevy with a dent in every

side...belonged to principal Woodchuck so that's why I took it for a joy ride. Sure as

hell didn't have to do with its boss exterior."

"Principal Woodchuck?"

"Ya, real names Woods but the old bastard has buck teeth...hey you got a cigarrette?"

_What a moron, _Derek thought as he reached into his pants pocket and produced a

pack of Pall Malls.

"You smoke the week stuff, Venturi. When we get to the lake I'll really give you

something real to smoke."

"You have weed?"

Eric puffed on the cigarette and exhaled. "Course I do. Don't expect me to go a

whole week without the stuff do ya. Good for relaxation."

Kendra chose that moment to make a conversation out of pot. "Derek smokes too,

don't you Darey."

"Is that right...Darey?" Eric mocked.

"Sometimes," was all he replyed. He wasn't into cannabis on a regular basis but he

could probably use 20 joints to get him through the time he was being forced to

spend with this dick.

Casey stirred in her seat and sat up, taking off her sunglasses and rubbed her head.

She took a few sniffs and looked twords Eric and the cigarette hanging from his full

lips.

"Sup," he croaked in what Derek was sure his 'sexy voice'.

Without waiting for a reply from Casey, Derek spoke up.

"She gets headaches from cigarette smoke," he explained while reaching into the

glove compartment and tossed her some asprin.

"Well, shit, why didn't you tell me before I took one...here let me put it out." Eric

began to roll the window down to throw out his cigarette.

"No!" Casey nearly screamed. "I'm sorry but could you use an ash trey," and then

on a lighter note, "this girl is big on no littering."

Eric just smirked.

Why was he smirking? Derek was the king of smirks.

This guy just figured he could walk in on his territory and become the good looking

bad boy that had been his own trade mark since the day he graced the earth with his

presence.

"No problem, babe." Eric leaned over Kendra's legs and put out his smoke in the

blue ash trey that Derek kept infront of his emergency break.

Babe? Casey would never go for that being into women's rights and all but as Derek

watched for a reaction, he saw non cross her features.

What was wrong with her?

Sure she was already bossing the punk around, but that was just Casey.

She had her eyes lowered and was looking at him threw her long lashes.

And then Derek looked closer...and even closer.

No she didn't.

Did she just flutter thoughs perfect lashes at someone who wasn't good enough to

lick dog shit off her shoes? No...make that Edwin's shoes.

The next two hours were excruciating.

Other than the radio, few words were spoken and Kendra did try to give him a hand

job when she thought no one would notice.

He couldn't get it up.

How could he when his Casey was being lured into a trap that she had no idea she

was stepping into.

How was he going to interfere without acting like he cared?

Derek wasn't sure he was talented enough to pull that off.

Kendra looked pissed as usually but gave up and scooted back to her side of the car.

They arrived at the quaint little cottage sitting on a hill down Merry Meadows BLVD.

Casey was the first to exit the Prince and run down the steep steps twords the dock.

Fast on her hills was none other than Eric.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mmmmm," Eric growled low in his throat as she bent forward on her knees to test

the temperature of the water with her slender fingers.

The chick was perfect.

She seemed a little up tight but it had been awhile, if ever, that he had seen such a

hot girl.

He felt like he was on the prowl. And perhaps he was.

Girls like her weren't normally his type. He wasn't into the relationship; take me out

on dates, and buy me things type of girl.

Casey was a gem.

He had known her all of three hours and he was infatuated...or at least lust, with her.

She was sweet but spoke her mind. Not that he really cared about what was in her

head. That also seemed to bother him a bit.

Kendra had coaxed him into this 'double date' by telling him how gorgeous Casey was

and for once his coz hadn't exaggerated. She had told the actual truth.

Problem was, this girl was smart.

She might actually pick up on his one liner bull shit that had gotten him laid so many

times in the past.

Chances were, she'd call him out.

No. He would have to play it cool. Act like the nice guy he obviously wasn't and

maybe get some sort of shot with her when the week was all said and done.

There also seemed to be another obsticle in his way.

Eric might have his faults but he wasn't a complete idiot.

Something was going on with that step brother of hers. Kendra had mentioned that

Derek and Casey hadn't grown up together. Their parents' had been married a little

over a year ago.

If looks could kill, Eric would have been gutted by now.

Truth be told, he would have already had Casey had she been his step sister.

Why waste such a perfect opportunity.

Of course there was Kendra's feelings to take into consideration since Derek was

her boyfriend but she wasn't a part of this.

Eric was going to have quite a fight on his hands when he tried something with the

brunette beauty.

She stood back up and turned in his direction, a perfect smile emphasizing her

flawless features.

And that smile was directed at him.

She began walking twords him and he could feel the heart in his chest speed up with

every step she took.

"It's a little warmer than I thought it would be," she started.

"You ski," Eric asked in a lower voice than she had just spoke in.

"Yup, my dad has a boat of his own so I always grew up around the water. I wasn't

too thrilled to have to spend my March Break with Derek but I was pretty excited

to get back out on the water since Dad's not around as much any more."

"Whats wrong with Derek?" he asked a little too egerly.

"What isn't wrong with Derek?," she said with the roll of her eyes. "He makes my life

a living hell...always finding new was to torture me."

"Oh, ya?" Now he was interested. "Like what?"

"Hmmm," Casey thought. "Like the time I fell down the school stairs because he

insulted me and then nicknamed me Klutzilla which has stuck to me like glue ever

since...or the time I fell off the back of the couch and sprained my ankle because he

thought that saving the remote was more important than me...or the time," she

started to continue.

"I think i get the idea," Eric interupted.

It was worse than he thought. She had a thing for her step brother too or she

wouldn't care so much.

The fire in her eyes and voice as she spoke about him was full of passion.

"Well, you have me to keep you company and I'll save you from the big bad Derek,"

he said as he placed his hands deep within his pockets and crept within inches of her

face, causing her breath to quicken.

But then she did something that suprised him.

She laughed. Hard.

"Aaaahhhhaaaa," she was nearly doubled over. "Sorry but I'm pretty sure I can

handle the likes of Derek all my myself. I have survived this long."

"I didn't mean..." Eric began but she was already sauntering back up the hill twords

the cottage, laughing all the way.

One thing was for certain.

She was probably the biggest challenge he was ever going to have but those long legs

were not going to be wasted on just skiing alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek was glad the day was almost over.

Kendra was tucked away in bed. They had just had a fight.

Apparently he didn't love her enough. Sometimes she was delusional to what they

actually had.

No, Derek didn't love her enough...he didn't love her at all. She was becoming

increasingly annoying and felt like a bug beneith his skin crawling underneath

and eating away at his flesh.

It was too much to take.

He was going to have to end it when they got back London. How could he not?

Why drag out something that was doomed from the beginning.

He had let it go on too long.

Mr. 'Cool' had been hogging the bathroom for the past twenty minutes but atleast

he was out of sight, but not out of mind.

Derek opened the side door of the cottage and stepped out into the cool night air.

He lit the joint that he found while poking around in Eric's pockets a few minutes ago.

Serves him right for leaving his stuff laying around all over the place.

He slowly made his way down the hill and stepped onto the dock; it creaked beneath

his weight.

"Whose there?" a startled voice echoed through the night.

"It's just me, Princess," he replied. So that was where Casey had gone. He thought

that she had went to the only other bedroom in the place, not bothering to say

goodnight. Instead she went swimming.

_What if she had drowned_? What a stupid thought. She was a great swimmer.

"What's up?" she asked suspiciously as her fingers grabbed the side of the peir and

hoisted her body just enough so they could look eye to eye. "Besides that strong

smell of pot," she finished, wrinkling her nose.

"Can't a guy just go for a walk. Besides I thought you were in bed already." Derek

lifted the joint to his lips and inhaled deeply just to annoy her.

"Well, I'm not so you can just turn back around and get out of here."

With that, she let go and sank back down into the water.

Derek turned around to go find a more secluded spot so he could be alone with his

thoughts like he had planned in the first place and then smirked as he turned back

around and ran to the end of the dock, laid down on his stomach, and grabbed a fist

full of her hair.

"Ouch! What do you think you're doing? Stop it. D-EREK!"

"Do my eyes deceive me or is little miss perfect actually skinny dipping?"

"I said to get out of here you freak."

"I'm the freak?," he asked with a chuckle. "Atleast I'm not a _closet _freak."

He let go of her brown locks which caused her to back away slightly and cross her

arms.

He had been on the receiving end of her dagger blue eyes before but not when she

had been vulnerable.

She was down right embarrassed. Boy did he love to make her miserable but maybe

not tonight.

"Aright, Spacey. I'll cut you some slack tonight but don't get use to it."

He stood up and then a wet hand grabbed his ankle. _Uho, _he thought before falling.

He crashed into the cool water before he had time to take a good deep breath.

He resurfaced sputtering and wasted no time in holding her head under water.

"See how you like it." She was thrashing around beneath his hands. Her own hands

were clawling at his shirt and tugging like a mad women. Just when he thought she

had had enough, he eased up and let her go.

Casey caughed and tried to catch her breath. She was gagging.

They had ventured out nearly eight feet during the 'fight' so there was nothing for

her to grab onto.

"Serves you right," Derek muttered beneath his breath, treading water.

She was still gagging. _Great._

And on top of that, she sank down into the water, having trouble staying afloat.

"Come here."

"No," she said between caughs. "Get away fr..om me. I'd ra..rather drown."

He grabbed onto her around the waist and hoisted her against his body for support

so she could get a grip of herself.

"Don't touch me. D-erek!"

"It's nothing I havn't felt before Case. Seriously just take a sec."

She finally gave in and rested her head against his clothed shoulder.

"Besides, Nora would have my head if I let you drown."

"I h..hate you so much," she sighed into him.

"Hate you, too," Derek said with a little too much affection.

It made no sense. Why did she have this effect on him? The one girl he could never

have.

What would Nora and George think? Not that Derek and Casey could actually try to

be together. More than likely they would kill eachother before anyone found out.

But their folks weren't here, watching them now. It's not like anyone had to know.

Derek searched his surroundings for any sign that they were being watched. Except

for a few jet skis nearly a hundred yards away, they were alone.

It wouldn't change anything. Or that's what he tried to convince himself of.

As a slender leg lifted slightly around his own thigh, he lifted her chin with his index

finger and searched into her deep baby blues. Those eyes that had looked at him

with annoyance, hatred, malice..., but never passion.

This was it. The moment he had wanted ever since Derek's dad brought her into his

life fourteen months, eight days, and six hours ago.


	7. Chapter 7

Casey felt his wet thumb skim across her bottom lip as he watched his own

movement with amazement. She was mesmerized as the right side of his mouth

lifted into a grin.

He was going to kiss her.

She was going to _let_ him kiss her. Casey wasn't sure she had ever wanted anything

more.

Derek moved his hand to her cheek and soothingly stroked her as he placed a gentle

kiss on her eye which closed automatically. His left arm beneath the water that still

held her tight, moved to her bottom and lifted her higher so they were now equally

face to face.

She audibly gasped and tried to wriggle free from his grasp.

"Shhh," he soothed as he leaned in closer. It was evident he wasn't going to let go.

"I'm just going to kiss you now, Case...Is that alright?"

He was asking her if he could kiss her. Since when was Derek a gentlemen?

It wasn't how she had pictured it but she hated to admit that this was better than

any fantasy she could have ever dreamed up.

She nodded her head so slightly that it would have been missed had he not been

watching her with intensity. He waited for a split second more and then captured her

lips with his own.

The pressure was feather light at first and then slightly harder. Casey heard

herself gasp as his tongue ran across her lip, begging for entry. She opened

a fraction, which seemed to be all the invitation he needed.

Derek invaded her mouth, kissing her lips and playing with her own tongue.

How was she going to stop? He felt perfect...more than perfect.

His strong lean body held her naked one just right as he continued his ministrations

inside her mouth.

Why is it that out of the three boys she had kissed, it was her step brother that did it

right? That made her weak with need?

Casey pulled back, breaking the spell. She had to catch her breath.

Instead of releasing his hold on her, Derek trailed kisses along her jaw and neck

causing a sweet ache that she had never felt before.

"Derek." Casey didn't recognize her own voice.

"Hmmm," he moaned as he gave one last kiss to her bare shoulder before giving her

his undevided attention.

"I want to go home."

He looked at her in confusion and then dropped his gaze, releasing his hold on her.

"We just got here, Spacey," he said a little offended.

"No, it's not what your thinking...the kiss," she said boldly. "I wanted that."

Releif sweft across Derek's features.

Then whats wrong.

"Promise to not get offended?"

He looked at her with caution. "Sure."

"I...can't stand Kendra and her model wanna be cousin."

Derek just laughed and shook his head as if he understood what she meant.

"I just want to be with you." His features fell and the laughing ceased. He backed

away from her twords the peir.

Derek didn't get out the water but waited for her to catch up to him. Atleast he

wasn't really running away from her.

"I dont know what I'm trying to say but.."

"I get it, Casey."

Derek turned around and looked at her. Really looked at her and held his chocolate

gaze with her own sky one.

"We're here right now, virtually in the middle of nowhere," he began. "When we get

home, reality sets in, and we'll go back to hating eachother."

"Does it have to be that way?"

Derek swam her way once again and placed each palm on the sides of her face. "Dad,

Nora, Edwin, Lizzie, Marty...reality, Case."

A tear fell. Now he was going to run from her. He hated tears above all else.

But he surprised her. He kissed it away.

"Maybe they'll be okay with it. It's only been a year Derek, not ten."

He just stared at her with a look of awe. "How could you want me that much? After

everything I've done to you?"

She laughed deep within her throat. "I just look between the lines a little bit I guess.

It's the effort you put twords me that counts more than the actions themselves."

"Deep, Case. Real deep."

"I thought so." Casey wrapped her legs around his waist and was the one to kiss him

this time. He didn't pull away from her but grabbed each slim thigh and walked

twords the shore lifting her naked body from the water and causing the cold air to

strike her nakedness and bring her back to her senses that she clearly had lost or just

found depending on what was right or wrong.

She yelped and duck down into the three feet of water that was left, falling

backwards out of his arms.

"Ahhahaha," almost forgot you wern't wearing anything.

"Thanks a lot."

"I said _almost._ Let me go get you a towel."

"There's one right next to shore."

Less than twenty seconds later he was sauntering back to her, holding out a large

white towel to wrap her body in.

"Your shivering," he said.

"Ya, the airs about a hundred degrees colder than the water is."

"Let's get you inside."

Derek bent down and grabbed her clothes with his right hand. He had his left arm

placed around her shoulder as they walked back to the cottage. All of the lights were

still on which caused her to momentarily pause. Derek entered the side door and

came back less than a minute later to tell her the coast was clear.

She went inside, welcoming the slightly warmer air.

The hall way was eerily silent as he walked her to the bedroom door and left her

there.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Are you going to her?"

Casey couldn't hide the hurt in her voice. He was going to bed with someone else

after he had done all but make love to her moments ago.

"I'm going to sleep."

"You can sleep in here with me."

He sighed and rubbed his temple. "We just got here and have five days to go. We're

three hours from home and I just don't want to have to deal with any drama while

were stuck here, Case," he paused. "It's better this way."

Casey turned around and slammed her door a little more than she had anticipated.

Tears fell freely as she slid to the floor and listened for the click of the door across

the hall that happened too quickly.

How was she going to spend _the next five days _acting like nothing had happened

between them.

How was she going to spend _the rest of her life _acting like nothing had happened

between them.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been two days since that night with Derek.

Casey had stayed awake that night, hoping that he would come to his senses and

return to her, but he hadn't. She had hidden in her room the entire next day with a

'headache' wanting to be left alone with her thoughts. How could he kiss her, touch

her, and act like he wanted her so much only to turn around and go back to Kendra.

She had sulked in self pity.

Casey yearned for Derek in a way that she had never let herself imagine before. He

had always been out of reach.

Was something wrong with her?

Why hadn't Sam or Max set a fire inside of her that refused to be extinguished?

He had been untouchable...until he had placed his lips and hands on her.

No other man would ever make her feel the way he had. She knew it just wouldn't

happen. She would live a life of disappointment. Settle for someone who would

never be the best...the one.

How could she ever let another guy touch her and feel what she had with him? It just

wouldn't be right. It just wouldn't happen.

But Derek didn't feel the same. She had just been another girl to him...another girl

for him to hold and touch.

Casey can still hear the noise echoing in her head. It had been close to a nightmare.

The noise coming from the bathroom during the middle of the night after she had

spent the whole day pinning for Derek. It haunted her.

He had been with her. Making love to the wrong girl. He hadn't spent any time

thinking about her the way she had him. And that was when she got pissed off.

Casey saught out Eric the next morning and had not left his side since. Maybe it was

wrong to use a person for ones own gain but that is what she was doing.

She wanted Derek jealous even if her efferts would be pointless.

She wanted him to know that he wasn't the only guy who wanted a peice of her.

She was beautiful and needed him to truely see that.

Kendra and Casey both sat infront of the speed boat as it sped along the lake at fifty

miles an hour, each wave that they broke into making her laugh. Kendra just yelped

and said 'Ow'. Eric was driving the boat and he was being none too gentle, having

almost run over a wake boarder. He had just laughed while everyone else screamed.

He really was an ass.

Derek leaned down on his knees and offered each of then a bag of chips and a Sprite

once the boat let up a little bit of speed. Casey took both without looking right at

him, causing Derek to keep ahold of the bag a tad longer than nessassary

She looked at him and her heart nearly broke.

He looked so lost.

So miserable.

Maybe he did feel similar to what she did but why did he have to keep being Kendra's

boyfriend then. In name only, Casey would understand. Atleast until they got home.

But he still slept with her.

There was no excuse for that.

"Eh, Darey, you know I only drink diet and there is no way I am touching saturated

chips. I'm watching my weight."

"Right," he answered Kendra without looking right at her but kept his gaze on Casey.

"I'll go get you one."

Casey swung her legs around and watched him reach back into the cooler to

produce a water. Obviously Kendra was the only one that drank diet so no one

bothered to bring any.

His hair was dripping wet from having just skiied moments before. Water traveled

down his chest invitingly, disappearing mysterioulsy below his trunks.

Casey couldn't take it. She dove right off the boat and into the chilly water. It was a

warm month for March but chances were they were all going to have a cold after this

trip.

She grabbed the rope that the ancher was attached to and leaned her forhead

against it, willing herself to stop acting like an idiot.

_He is your fucking step brother_, she told herself. What could she have possibly

imagined would happen between them?

_Oh hey mom, Derek and I totally hooked up on vaca so were going to get married and _

_bring a real McDonald/Venturi into the house as soon as possible._

Doubt that will blow over smoothly.

Casey was shaking uncontrollably but she doubted it was from the chill of the water

mixed with the windy air.

She could feel him, hovering above her. His shadow casting a dark void above her.

"We need to talk," he said barely above a whisper.

"About?"

"What do you mean 'about'? About what happened the other night...about what is

happening with you and Eric. Us avoiding eachother needs to stop."

Casey snapped her head up quickly. "How about what is happening between you and

Kendra."

"That's not fare. You know she was my girlfriend before any of this happened.

What's between you and me and you and Eric is completly different."

"Just like what happened between you and Kendra in the bathroom after you kissed

me?"

Derek looked shocked, then ashamed. "It's not like that Case. What Kendra and I do

doesn't mean anything to me anymore. It hasn't for awhile and especially since what

happened the other night."

"But you're still making love to her? How is that ok. Help me understand."

"I'm not making love to her, I'm fucking her. There's a difference."

"How is there any difference. It's still the same motions, Derek!"

"But not the same feeling. As of this minute, it's done. I won't touch her again."

"Don't do me any favors," Casey bit back. What she was getting ready to have pop

out of her mouth was going to go to far. She knew this but she was so hurt that she

would do anything to hurt him the way he had her.

"I told Eric I'm going to sleep with him tonight."

_Oh Shit._ Now he was pissed. Casey wasn't sure if she had ever seen such a look of

fury in his eyes. She was certain he was going to turn around and punch something,

as in Eric's face.

Instead he suprised her and dove into the water, coming up and getting within

centemeters of her face.

"If you ever let that that pathetic excuse for a human being touch one inch of your

body I'll beat you right after I chop him into little peices and burn his flesh."

Now she was shivering. Shivering with fear and excitement at seeing his obvious

jealousy.

"It doesn't mean anything. It's just sex," she used his same excuse with a slight

modification, her voice shaking against her will.

"I never knew for certain Case since you were with Max for seven months but I could

tell for sure the other night...Is that really how you want to lose it?"

She knew he was refering to her virginity.

She stayed silent. No it wasn't how she wanted her first time to be. It would be for

short lived vengence.

"Fine," Derek huffed as he heaved himself out of the water and back into the boat,

leaning back over, showering her with water droplets from his hair.

"It's your cherry and I could give a shit what you do with it."


	9. Chapter 9

She took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves by listening to the waves crash

against the concrete wall that seperated the water from the grass that she now laid

upon. A body pressed invitingly close to her, nibbling on her ear.

Casey grabbed a handful of the comforter that was beneath her and tried her best

not to cringe.

She could do this. This boy wanted her. It was obvious as he pressed his hips into

her thigh.

Eric hadn't even undone one button on her shirt but was already going to the

wasteband of her shorts. She instinctively reached out to stop him.

"Not so fast," she said in a totally freaked out voice. She had to recover that.

"I meant to say that we have all night so there's no rush," Casey purred in a

sultry voice that she mustered up which just sounded silly to her own innocent ears.

"You got it, babe." Apparently he didn't get it because he hoisted his body ontop of

her own and began to grind against her.

_Don't panic...don't panic, _she repeated to herself. People have sex all the time and

they live to tell the story. She was beginning to feel trapped. Locked down and

imobile.

Eric slipped his hand beneath her shirt and cupped her left breast in a rough

kneading motion.

"Eric," she said while pushing him off slightly. He apparently didn't hear her.

Casey knew that there was only one way she was ever going to get through this.

_I'll just imagine that he's him. Maybe if it's Derek, it won't be so bad._ She began

grinding back as her imagination started to help her out a little bit. Her eyes were

closed more tightly than they had ever been before.

And then her hands were bound above her head with just one of his as he worked to

uncloth them both with the other.

Her eyes shot open quickly and panic set in. He wasn't having sex for the both of

them...he was doing it for himself. He had her trapped. She couldn't move.

"Eric, stop it," she pleaded as she moved side to side to try and break free.

"Shut up and take it. I know you'll like it once you stop thrashing around and let me

get these damn shorts off."

"No I won't. I changed my mind, so get off me." She was struggling against him now.

Vigorously trying to break free. Casey could tell he was getting angry. It didn't

matter.

What mattered is that she had come dangerously close to losing her virtue to a slime

bucket just to hurt someone she loved.

There, she just admitted it to herself. She loved Derek and wanted him to be with

her. Not this deliquent who was trying, and succeeding in prying her legs apart.

And that's when it happened.

He struck her across the face, momentarily stunning her into silence and stilling her

actions. The pain was blinding. No one had ever hit her before.

She was going to be raped.

And all because of some petty jealousy.

She began to cry silently. He would only strike her again if she tried to break free and

breaking free wasn't an option. She couldn't get lose. She couldn't out run him even

if she did break free.

"Please," she tried one last time. He ignored her, she could feel him at her entrance

as she tightened up prepared herself for the assault that would inevitably come.

And then it was gone.

The weight of him. Casey opened her eyes to find Derek kicking Eric's ass. The

slightly taller boy was already down on his knees, his eyes swelling shut in the

moon light as Derek pummled him with every ounce of anger he possessed.

He was going to kill him. Just like he had promised her.

Casey rose to her knees and crawled twords them, placing a gentle hand on

Derek's shoulder.

"Stop," she wispered.

Derek actually listened and turned on her faster than she had anticipated, flinging

her backwards nearly a good foot.

"I never actually thought you would go through with it!," he screamed in the silent

night air. "I told you that if that waste of human flesh touched you I'd kill him, I have

a right mind to strike you myself and..."

Casey cowered backwards. nearly running from him, struggling to keep the comforter

tightly wound around her naked waist. She shrank to the ground and wailed. Her

shoulders heaving. It was the hardest she had allowed herself to cry in as long as she

could remember.

Casey stiffened as a hand came around her and held tight, rocking her like an infant.

"Baby, what's wrong?," Derek asked as he continued soothing her the best he could.

He sort of chuckled as he said, "you know I would never actually lay a hand on you."

Casey turned her face in his direction and looked him in the eye. Her swollen cheek

evidence of what had just transpired between her and Eric.

This time, his eyes darkened for a completely different reason.

He wasn't angry that she had chosen to sleep with Eric but that Eric had hit her and

forced Casey against her will.

Derek's head cocked dangerously to the side, as he started to rise and finish off what

he started.

"It's not worth it Derek, but please, i really want to go home," she begged.

He turned back to her and kissed her bruise in the most sweet and gentle way

imaginable. "Go wait in the Prince and get our things. It's pretty late. Maybe we

can find a hotel or something for the night."

She just nodded her head and rose to her feet, beginning to walk the half mile back

to the cottage. There were no feet falling behind her.

Casey turned around and noticed that Derek was standing still, staring at the

battered body at his feet.

"Derek," was all she said and he began following her.

They walked in silence for several minutes, the grass crushing beneath their feet.

"She's not coming with us is she?" Her voice sounded so mousy. The fire that she

had always had, been so proud of, seemed to disappear since the day she agreed to

this awful trip.

But it hadn't been completely awful. Her and Derek had found something of value

that had been denied for far too long. Something that may have never been realized

otherwise.

"Just you and me, Case...the way it should be."


	10. Chapter 10

Derek held ice wrapped in a motel cloth against Casey's bruised cheek and checked

for swelling. The son of a bitch had really struck her good, but with any luck, he was

still lying on the cold ground in a pile of his own blood.

"Does it look any better?" Casey asked with the lift of her chin. She even had a smile

on her pretty lips which he hadn't seen in quite some time.

"Looks like shit but if anyone can pull it off, it's you."

"Awwww, arn't you sweet," Casey cooed as she placed a kiss against his lips.

She had been in a good mood ever since he had walked into the cottage and told

Kendra they were over. She had tried to give him a pretty good bruise herself but

he was able to duck and get the hell out before too much damage could be done.

Derek just smiled and got up to kick his shoes off.

"Better get some sleep, Case. It's going to be a long day trying to explain that bruise

on your cheek and us coming home so early."

Casey climbed beneath the covers in a eager way, giving him an inviting look that

caused his cock to stir. What kind of guy could think of having sex with a girl who had

come very close to being raped earlier that night?

Derek turned the light off and climbed beneath the covers, gathering Casey in his

arms, and willed himself to sleep.

"Derek," Casey whispered in the dark.

"Casey," he replyed back in a joking way.

"I love you." Derek jerked his eyes open into the night and felt his heart leap out of

his chest. If he never heard another word uttered for the rest of his life, that would

be just fine by him.

"I love you more," he said back.

Casey shifted around to face him and tried to kiss him in the dark, missing and

landed her lips on his nose.

They both laughed but corrected the mistake quickly.

Derek could feel her reach for the his boxers and tug. He knew what she wanted and

he wanted nothing more than give her what she craved.

"Make love to me, Derek," she said in his ear, a mear breathy whisper uttered.

He couldn't hold back. He was only human after all and this was something that was

fourteen months in the making.

Releasing her lips, he tugged the cotton nightgown over her head, feeling her bare

body with his mouth and fingers. It wasn't enough.

Derek reached above his head and flicked the light back on to see her angel face and

perfect pink tipped breast staring up at him. He went wild.

Kissing every inch of her and making Casey his forever.

He kissed his way back up her body and placed the tip of himself at her enterence,

gently pushing forward into her hot opening. She gasped in pain and then surprise, a

smile playing on the corners of her mouth as he began to move gently within her

tight embrace.

This was how it was suppose to be. Him and his Casey.

His feisty little spit fire... his forever.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: I would just like to inform my few followers (and thank you for that) that I have begun posting a sequel to "double date at the lake" which is titled "After all this time, why break my heart?". If you are interested, please check it out...if not, that is fine too. I'm just glad that you enjoyed the first Dasey story that I have ever written :)**


End file.
